Kore ga Seigaku no Regular-jin nanoda!
'Kore ga Seigaku no Regular-jin nanoda!' (これ が青学レギュラー人なのだ！), alternatively written as 'These are the Seigaku Regulars!' was performed by various Seigaku casts of the first season and is even performed in TeniMyu's recent second season. Performed in: *Musical Tennis no Ouji-sama *Dream Live 1st *Dream Live 7th *Seigaku vs. Fudomine *Seigaku Farewell Party First Season Version Romaji= KATSUO Horio-kun mite mite! KACHIROU Ano hito tachi? HORIO Seigaku Regyurra jin da! KACHIROU Jappari! KACHIROU ne, ne Seigaku regyurra jin tte donna hito tachi na no? HORIO Are ga Kaidoh Kaoru MOMOSHIRO mamushi to yobareru yatsu na no sa nerai sadameta emono nogasanai jiwa jiwa itabutte namagoroshi ni suru ze ki o tsukero yo chibashitta me ni goyoujin KAIDOH Snake Shot! HORIO Sannen no Inui Sadaharu. TEZUKA Deeta ga inochi no zuno ha sa reisei na kansatsu de teki o shiru kakeritsu keisan shi aite ooitsumeru yousha wa nai COMPUTER nami no PLAY INUI Yappa, gyuunyuu desho. HORIO Ninen no Momoshiro Takeshi KAWAMURA Tanjun nekketsu abarenbou da Kyoui no chouyakuryoku goukai ni Chiisai koto nanka ki ni shinai otoka sa don to yuku ze otoka no naka no otoko da yo MOMOSHIRO Abaretanne na, abaretanne yo! HORIO Kikumaru Eiji da OOISHI Hengen jizai no MIRACLE shot ACROBATIC PLAY ote no mono tsukamidokoro no nai egao o furimaite RECEIVE suru kare ni torenai tama wa nai KIKUMARU Zannen munen, mata raishuu HORIO Kawamura Takashi KAIDOU Nonbiri MODE no my PACE yarou dakedo COURT ni tatsu to hyouhen shi kyoubou de POWERFUL nekketsu PLAYER hi ga tsuitara dare ni mo tomorarenai no da KAWAMURA ora ora come on BURNING! HORIO Are ga Fuji Shuusuke INUI Itsu demo yasashiku hohoende iru nani o kangaeteiru ka deeta nashi yosoku wa fukanou na sugureta TECHNICIAN tensai da ze SUPER SHOT tsubame gaeshi FUJI Boku no katsu no wa mada hayai yo HORIO Ooshi Shuuichirou fukubuchou KIKUMARU TEAM o matomeru fukubuchou da yo atatakai tsuyosa ga shinjou sa mokumoku to chakujitsu ni shiai o susumete iku aun no kokyuu makasete okeba daijoubu OOISHI Saa ikou ka, minna HORIO Buchou no Tezuka Kunimitsu FUJI Chinchaku reisei tennis no oni sa aojiroi aura ga mieru kai MISTER PERFECT buin matomeru tame muteki o hokoru kono hito ni shikaku nado nai TEZUKA kiritsu o midasu yatsu wa yurusan! TEZUKA Iku zo! |-| Kanji= マムシと呼ばれる　奴なのさ ねらい定めた獲物　のがさない ジワジワいたぶって　生殺しにするぜ 気をつけろよ　血走った目のご用心 「スネイクショット！」 データが命の　頭脳はさ 冷静な観察で　敵を知る 確立計算し　相手を追い詰める 容赦わない　コンピューターのプレー ｢やっぱ牛乳でしょ｣ 単純熱血　暴れんぼうさ 脅威の跳躍力　豪快に 小さいことなんか　気にしない男さ ドンと行くぜ　男の仲の男だぜ ｢暴れたんねーな、暴れたんねーよ！｣ 変幻自在の　ミラクルショット アクロバティックプレイー　お手の物 つかみ所のない　笑顔を振りまいて レシーブする　彼に取れない弾はない ｢残念無念、また来週～｣ のんびりモードの　マイペース野郎 だけどコートに立つと　豹変し 凶暴でパワフル　熱血プレイヤー 火がついたら誰にも止められないのだ ｢オラオらカモーン、バーニング！｣ いつでも優しく　微笑んでいる 何を考えてるか　データなし 予測は不可能な　優れたテクニシャン 天才だぜ　スーパーショットつばめ返し ｢俺に勝つのはまだ早いよ！｣ チームをまとめる　副部長だよ 暖かい強さが　身上さ 黙々と的確に　試合を進めて行く あうんの呼吸　任せておけば大丈夫 ｢さあ行こうか、みんな｣ 沈着冷静　テニスの鬼さ 青白いオーラが　見えるかい ミスターパーフェクト　部員まとめるため 無敵を誇る　この人に資格などない ｢規律を乱す奴は許さん｣ |-| English= Since he’s a guy called “Mamushi” He won’t let his prey escape Slowly he’ll torture you leaving your barely alive Beware of his pre-cautious bloodshot eyes “ Snake Shot!” He is an expert with data to feed his brains With his calm observation he gets to know his enemy He drives opponent in a corner with his probability calculations He plays like a COMPUTER without mercy “ It’s because of the milk after all” He is a simple hot-blooded bundle of energy With a dangerously thrilling jumping power He’s a guy that doesn’t care about small matters And pushes on with a “Bang”, he’s a man of the men. “ I haven’t gone wild enough yet!” His ever changing MIRACLE SHOTS He is a guy using ACROBATIC PLAY With a fuzzy smile spreading over his face There is no ball he can’t RECEIVE “Too bad, No regret, See you next week!” He’s a carefree guy going on MY PACE But when he stand on the court he completely changes He’ll become a ferocious hot-blooded PLAYER Once he’s burning nobody can stop him any more “ ORA, ORA, COME ON! BURNING!” He always has a kind smile on his face There is no data on what he thinks He is a outstanding TECHNICIAN which actions you can’t predict With a Genius SUPER SHOT called Tsubame Gaeshi “ You are still to early to defeat me” He’s the Vice-Captain who unites our team His strong point is his warm attitude Calm and steadily he plays his matches Everything will be fine if you leave it to his anticipation of the opponents’ moves “ Well, let’s go!” He’s the calm and collected demon of TENNIS Can you see the pale white aura surrounding him? He’s MISTER PERFECT in order to lead his team He proud of his invincibility, though he’ll never show it “I won’t forgive anyone that breaks the rules” Second Season Version Romaji= To be edited. |-| Kanji= 不二 　　　　データテニスって分かるかい 　　　　　　あらゆるプライをデータで分析 　　　　　　沈着冷静に　その資料基に 　　　　　　勝利を導く　頭腦プレイヤー 　　　　　　乾貞治　我らがプレイン 乾　　　　　「乾汁。コレを飲めば必勝間違いなし、だろ？」 　　　　　　 肉練重ねて鍛えく 　　　　　　 敵を突き刺す目力で　攻撃 　　　　　　 怯む相手めがけ　完膚なきまでに 　　　　　　 叩きのめす一撃ち続ける 　　　　　　 これこそが　海堂薫　なのさ 海堂　　　　「俺のやり方に文句は言わせねえ！」 　　　　　　 とらえどころない　マイペース 　　　　　　 変幻自在に相手を惑わす 　　　　　　 アクロロバットプレイに目を見張るぜ 　　　　　　 どんなにきわどい攻擊だろうが 　　　　　　 笑顔でかわ躱すぜ　菊丸英二 菊丸　　　　「ほいほいーいっと!余裕余裕！」 　　　　　　 飛び跳ねまくり元気印 　　　　　　 ウザいほどポジテップやんちゃの男 　　　　　　 空を目指しジャンプ打ち下ろす打球 　　　　　　 ダンクスマッシュはお前の武器だぜ 　　　　　　 みなぎるエナジー　桃城武 桃城　　　　「俺から目を離しちゃいけねーな！いけねーよ！」 　　　　　　 普段は優しい先輩が 　　　　　　 ラケット持つと即性格変わる 　　　　　　 その熱血プレイはぷっ飛ぶ威力 　　　　　　 燃え炎消すこと　無理無理 　　　　 　　パワー自慢の　河村隆だ 河村　　　　「バーニング!どんな奴の相手になるゼカモーん！」 　　　　　　 冷静で温かい瞳 　　　　 　　チームを見つめる　頼れる男さ 　　　　　　 的確な指示と堅実プレイなで 　　　　　　 熱くなったらクールだうんさせる 　　　　　　 副部長　大石秀一郎 大石　　　　「みんないい感じだ!まだまだ行けるぞ！」 　　　　 　　神業を操る天才 　　　　 　　誰もが瞠目する男 　　　　 　　そんな彼だけれど　慢心はしない 　　　　　　 無限の努力を忘れない男 　　　　　　 コート彼を待つ　不二周助 不二　　　　「いつでも僕が相手になるよ！」 　　　　 　　 仲間たちの前を行く　あふれる自信と レギュラー　　威厳に満ちたまなざしで未来を見据える 　　　　 　　 青学チームの柱とも言える男 　　　　 　　 それが手塚国光　我らが部長 手塚　　　　「全員で大會を勝ち抜くこと、今はそれのみだ」 　　　　 　　 培うという事は成長しあう事 　　　　 　　 お互い切磋琢磨して　完璧を目指す 　　　　 　　 我ら青学まっすぐに前を見据えて 　　　　 　　 頂点の勝利目指し駆け上がろう 手塚　　　　「青学！」 レギュラー　「ファイト！」 |-| English= To be edited. Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *TeniMyu Lyrics Blogspot *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot *Yoshikochan Category:Music